User talk:Buggum
New location for >>>>>>>>my page<<<<<<<<. It was automatically moved there, so I will just link to it and leave this one alone!........ HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Gitchee Gitchee Goo page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 11:13, April 14, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' JPEGs Please switch to uploading .jpg versions of the pictures. They load faster and as long as you have a high-enough quality picture, there's very little difference between it and .png. Thanks. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:57, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :okay. Buggum | (Talk) 07:47, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Talk:Danvile Due to an unregistered contributor's edits, I had to revert everything back to revision 02:28, 21 August 2011 which means I had to revert your edits as well. Sorry for the inconvenience, but could you try re-adding what you added earlier now that the unregistered contributor's edits have been fixed? —Michael.F 10:54, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Danville —Michael.F 04:29, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Vote Vote for PNF.Vote here.Im Lindana and I wanna have fun! 16:04, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Re Just trying to not let fanfiction come here. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 02:20, January 24, 2012 (UTC) The message I don't know, but wasn't sure since it is a new user. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 03:01, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Buggum. Rick Cowling here. Yes, I'd be into an interview! I'm not the ORIGINAL singer of Ambrosia, but I've been in the band for a few years now. Danny Jacob is a friend of mine, and we've played together live several times in the last 15 years or so. He called me because Robbie Wyckoff (Another great friend of mine) was out on tour with Roger Waters. The session was OCT 2, 2010 at Danny's studio. He wanted a cross between AC/DC and AXLE Rose, We had fun with it.I've been so anxious to see it in the show, but it took over a YEAR! Anyway, my email address is rick@rickcowling.com. Feel free to contact me anytime! Thanks Rick Cowling 18:35, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Rick Cowling Tri-Stone glossary a => a ah rar => behold ah => so ah => yes ama => am i an => an an => an and => and a => oh ar ar => are au quag => good bye bagga => going bajunga => young bakka lakka => back story bakoo ba => to bi bleh bu bugga => you bunga => (expletive) bunka lunka => crazy bunkaquan => platypus busta => busted chakka lakka => (expletive) charga => charge da => down dan => don't dar => dear da => the da => there (or now) deh di => the doo => the du => did du => the du => you enthusilakkah => enthusiastic ess => yes ga gha => guys gi => we go => are googoo gagga => invent goo par => forget gugga gunga bunka => make gunga => so gu => you gu => your herayar igga il in => inkanga => car lunga machia => make maka => make may mei => hi mhakka => fall mi => i (am) mi => me n => and neega neh => no ni => no oh => a oh => oh par => goo raba satellakkah => satellite shank oo => thank you shtok => stick smoke => smoke spar => spear ta-da => ta-da tele => telling ti => we tu => is tuka' => doing tu => you tuka' => doing tu => you ugga => aren't unga wakka wa => what whakka => what (are you) wha => wheel wrog => wrong yar => yes Councilor Why is there a "COUNCILOR" tag on your profile, talk page, and contribution page? —7 13:46, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :It beats, "CONVICT." Buggum | (Talk) 14:12, May 3, 2012 (UTC) A stamp picture as your avatar?! Ridiculous! How a make panoram images When the show something and it goes to show the whole place completely, I get to these places and make them screenshots, then the program PAINT screenshots I glue, gluing, if there is too much then I affixed by the screenshot of which is shown on the place and so on , until we reach the end. P.S. If there are errors in the text, then you know I'm from Russia, I do not know very well English. And if you do not understand, then maybe sometime I'll make a video about it. SanseiX 17:00, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Info on category pages If you go to a category page and you see "This page needs content. You can help by adding a sentence or a photo!", it means that there are pictures or article in that category, but the actual category page itself has not yet been created. So, to delete that category, all you have to do is update the picture or article that had that category and it will go away automatically. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:34, May 7, 2012 (UTC)